


Omega Utopia

by OrphicMoonlight



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Omegaverse, Trans Male Character, occasional nsfw, random writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphicMoonlight/pseuds/OrphicMoonlight
Summary: This entire thing started as a joke with a couple of my friends, but now they love it and I have to somehow turn this into a real story with real plot or something. We'll see how it goes, I'll learn as you do.





	Omega Utopia

The sound of a cracking whip resonated through the shared bedroom of a few dozen omegas. A sturdy voice followed directly after, calling out a demanding "Omegas! Rise and shine!"

Each of the Omegas snapped to attention. Some of the more clumsy fell off of their beds, others sat straight up, and still others hopped out of their bed like clockwork. The Alpha strolled the room, looking each of the Omegas over. He pulled the chin of his favorite up to meet his eyes, causing the other to blush and look away. The Alpha smiled softly to him, releasing his chin after a soft peck on the lips and a "good morning." The Omega responded with an embarrassed flush, both loving and hating having all eyes on him. A soft chuckle left the Alpha, pushing some fly-by hair from his Omega's face and turning back to face the other Omegas.

The Alpha continued around the room, checking beds and scenting the air for the possibilities of heats. At that moment, they seemed to be safe, and he ended his journey at the back of the room. He turned back to them, rolling the whip up and clipping it to his belt. "Alright Omegas," he began, a smile forming on his face, "time for breakfast!" To this, each Omega's face lit up, and some happy giggles and cheers resonated through the room. The Alpha herded them out as they talked and giggled on their way out of the room, smiling softly at their chipper nature. Other Alphas lined the halls, making sure everything went smoothly. It had been a while since an incident broke out, but one could never be too cautious. Despite their gentle appearance, Omegas could be straight deadly if they wanted to be.

Soon enough, everyone had piled into the dining hall, sitting and chatting happily amongst themselves. None of the Omegas had dressed, leaving them in PJs or less. This didn't bother them, however, as they were all very comfortable where they were and with who was around them. There was no need to be embarrassed around others they knew so well. Breakfast was served soon after everyone was seated, causing the sweet scent of the Omegas' joy and excitement to mix with the smell of pancakes and fill the room. The Alphas that lined the room looked on with bliss, a giddy feeling swelling in their chest as they looked at their prized possessions. Once each Omega was served, the Alphas were allowed to come eat. Each of them sat by the Omega of their choosing, should there have been enough room. Some Omegas would move to sit on their Alpha's lap, others would sit on another Omega's lap to make room for the Alpha. They stirred up conversation, Alphas asking Omegas how they slept and how things were going. If anything, they wanted to be absolutely sure that everyone was happy. Each Omega responded positively, displaying their undying satisfaction with the sweet smiles plastered on their faces. Omegas that had favorite Alphas would wrap their arms around them, laughing happily and pressing syrupy kisses to their lips to make sure their Alpha knew exactly how happy they were. 

Once everyone had finished eating, they were escorted back to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the day. A small group of Omegas towards the back left corner of the room chatted as they got dressed, laughing as the smallest of the group fell over onto his bed as he tried to put pants on. They caused a small uproar amongst themselves, causing other Omegas to take notice and giggle along. A soft flush covered his face as he turned over on the bed to hide in his pillow. He laughed softly, his pants pulled up only up to his knees. He whimpered as he giggled, wiggling his ass and kicking his legs as he pouted.

"C'mon, Zacharie, get up~" one of his friends laughed, shoving him over and watching him squirm and laugh out of embarrassment. His face was completely flushed, his golden brown hair a mess and fallen over his eyes. He looked up at his friend, giving her puppy dog eyes as he squirmed and pulled his pants up the rest of the way. Zacharie rolled over onto his stomach, looking up at his friend as he rested his chin on the back of his hands and kicked his legs.

"Danaaa, why'd you push me overrr?~" He cooed, a playful whine lacing his soft voice.

Dana laughed, crossing her arms. "Because you were shaking your ass around like you were trying to attract your mate, pervert." 

To this, Zacharie gasped, sitting up straight and sitting on his knees to look his friend in the eyes. "I'm not a pervert! They're a pervert for looking!" He crossed his arms to mirror Dana, a pout forming on his face as his hip cocked to one side. Dana laughed again, louder this time, and pinched Zacharie's cheek.

"You're just the cutest thing! It's no wonder Rinelle is all over you!~" A bright grin adorned her face, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she looked down at her shorter friend. Her smile only widened as Zacharie's face flushed more, soft fists hitting her chest to try and get her to stop talking.

"Bwuhhhhh!! Noooo! Stoppppp! You're killing meeeee!" Zacharie's head fell onto Dana's chest, wrapping his arms around the taller one's torso. He nuzzled into her breasts, still whining softly. She rolled her eyes, petting Zacharie's mess of hair. She gave a gentle kiss to the top of his head, hoping to stop his whining. She was successful, a gentle purr beginning to escape from the small boy's body. He pulled away from her chest, looking up at her with golden eyes and a wide smile. "You always know how to make me feel better!~" He threaded her long blonde hair in his fingers, combing it affectionately. She giggled, poking some of his freckles as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You're an absolute weirdo." 

Zacharie sat back on the bed again, rolling his eyes and sighing softly as he looked around the room. Everyone he knew was like a sibling to him, and he smiled softly seeing them all laugh and talk. He looked back to Dana, who was now fixing her hair in one of the mirrors along the walls. His other friends had also dispersed to take care of themselves.

This place was bliss, Zacharie thought, standing up and making his way to the door. He peeked out, looking at the Alphas that lined the halls. "How much longer til we can walk around?" He asked the closest one, who happened to be the male from earlier who had woken them up. He was tall and muscular, with choppy black hair that came down just above his shoulders. He really was quite handsome, and Zacharie had to blink a couple of times to keep himself from staring.

He smiled as he looked to the Omega, then to his watch. "About 10 more minutes. Think you can wait?~" A playful grin spread across his face, leaning back on the wall as he looked at the small Omega with amusement. His grey eyes glistened with interest and what seemed to be adoration, which only seemed to gain intensity when he saw the Omega whimper and stomp a foot impatiently.

"Noooo I wanna go see Rinrin!" He crossed his arms, pouting as he looked at the attractive Alpha. To keep himself from blushing, however, he had to look away. His intense gaze was simply too much for the little thing.

"You'll live, promise~" He ruffled the golden mess of hair atop Zacharie's head, causing the Omega to giggle.

"Fine, fine... But if I die you're paying for my funeral."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally Do Not know what I'm doing someone help BAHAHAHA!


End file.
